The King Under The Mountain and his King?
by Waiting ON a wish
Summary: Bilbo had lived a long life, each day after his little adventure was a fight against the Fading... but he had promised to return to his garden and books, and live out his life. now he was given a second chance; a chance to right all that had gone wrong the first time around, he only hoped that Thorin still loved/ would love him again! timetravel, Fix-it, do-over, slash, eventualy M
1. Chapter 1

_AN: the idea of hobbits having a heart-song, like dwarrows have their One, is borrowed from_ _ **Falling Back One Life**_ _by_ _ **Silver-Entrantress-Elf.**_

 _Sorry that I am starting on new stories when I should be writing on the ones I have already begun and brought to this side._

 _I have been having problems with my computer, and had temporarily no access to my stories (where I have already written more than half of the next chapters, and didn't want to just write it again, possibly missing an important plot line I had come up with earlier), so when I borrowed my mother's computer I started new stories… this is one of them, and it will probably be a little while before there comes any updates on the story, as I really owe it to the fans of my other stories to start updating on them again._

 _That's all from me… now get on reading the story!_

Ch. 1

The old hobbit, far older than any of his race had ever been (with the single exception of the being that was once known as Smeagol), looked back on the beach behind him.

His heart was breaking upon leaving the last connection he had to his heart-song; the land he had walked upon. But he had lived for 80 years without fading; 12 of those solely for the younger hobbit in front of him, and the following 20 drowning in guilt for the task he left him (before that it had been almost an impossible task to get out of bed every morning, to live something that resembled a full life. He had only done so; to keep his promise to his heart-song). He was willing to live out the rest of eternity with him.

It wasn't like he lost anything by giving up his place in Yavanna's garden; the place he truly longed for, the place that held his family of the heart, his heart itself, was forever bared for him (and he was sure his parents would forgive him for staying with the only person who had made him keep on going for the last 32 years, and not join them at the end of the road as he should have; had promised upon their graves to).

No one who was not a Dwarf was allowed within Mahal's sacred halls (it had been a long time since he had called the maker of the Dwarrows by his elven name, and the name he had grown up knowing him by: Aulë).

As he put his foot on the ship that would sail him, his nephew (truly his son), Gandalf the White (once so long _, oh so long_ , ago known to him as Gandalf the Grey, but still; even if he was harder, more white, he was still his friend) and the last group of the elves still living in middle earth to the Undying Lands, he thought back on the first time he had heard the voice of his heart-song. Or at least the first time he knew that the voice belonged to his heart-song.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold, in caverns deep and mountains old …"_ When he closed his eyes; he could still hear his voice upon the wind…

He had truly given a terrible impression to his family, once upon a time, on their first meeting. And his king… his king had truly thought him weak and useless, just as he himself had thought the Dwarrow king cold and uncaring… how wrong he had been. And while he had known that he needed to follow his heart, when it left the Shire for an adventure to slay a dragon and reclaim its home and kingdom, it wasn't until their escape from the goblins, and the first sight of Erebor, that he knew, truly knew, how big and strong his heart was. Not just in body, but in heart.

Back when the adventure had ended (in blood tears and a hobbit that wanted nothing but to fade away together with his heart-song), when he had returned to the Shire, to live and take care of his garden, just as he had promised his dying heart, he had immediately moved his bedroom to be the one his king had slept in, that night so long ago.

And for 47 and a half years he had shared his bed with the ghost of his love; each day fading more and more, until he was given a young fauntling to care for. One that looked like a child of his love; with the same dark hair and blue eyes. One that could have been borne from his own loins, had he been capable of carrying children.

Finally he found a reason to keep going. He was still fading, and the numbness was ever growing (sometimes it seemed impossible; how could the world ever feel more empty than it did in the moment after his king's last breath), but now, every time he saw the smile on his little ones face, he saw a shadow of his beloved. Every time his little fauntling would be caught in some mischief or other; he would see the visage of two young princes over take him, two princes who once upon a time would have been his nephews, had his world not ended in ruin.

As he was laid down in a bed (especially prepared for him by the only friends he still had who remembered the voice of his heart-song… even more beloved for that fact) on the ship, he felt slumber come upon him. But no… he wanted to see his world, his beloved's world, one last time before saying goodbye to it forever.

He struggled weakly against the caring hands which was tugging him in, as if he was not even in his tweens yet, but he could feel exhaustion creep upon him.

In that moment, with the sound of the seagulls and the happy voices of the elves, and his nephew (son), in his ears; he knew that he wouldn't make it to the Undying Land.

Truly he did not care anymore. He had kept his promise for 90 years… that had to be enough. And he had been a good hobbit (the nastiness with the ring not included)… If he was lucky he would be able to visit Mahal's halls. Wasn't Yavanna and Mahal spouses after all? They would, if anyone, be able to understand his plight.

Bilbo's eyes grew steadily heavier, his breath more swallow. And as he lay; waiting for the end, he couldn't help but think everything through one last time. From the first meeting with the first member of his self-made family, to the last breathe of his heart-song. It had been a short time, so agonizingly short, but it had been what had made his life worth living.

Sure; he had looked the accomplished gentle hobbit, even with being called 'Mad Baggins', and he would never regret taking in young Frodo, but after… after his fading started; he never felt whole again. And if that was how the ring wreath felt, even if just when awake, he truly understood how they had become what they had become.

While he lay in happy thoughts of a time long past… a time when his heart and family was walking around next to him, and were not just memories… a time when, despite the dangers, he was whole; his slow breathing disappeared, his weak muscle, which had once been a heart (once; before his heart stopped breathing and faded away), stopped beating and with a smile of remembrance Bilbo Baggins died.

…o0O0o…

They had been sailing for about 3 hours, and Frodo had finally lost a little of his fascination with the sea; before (before his parents drowning in the river, before Sam almost drowning to follow him… before) he had been fascinated with the thought of being able to move above the water, of sailing the waste sea, and finally being able to do so had held his attention for hours after their journey began.

But now he wanted to talk to his uncle… to once again hear his favorite tale; of his uncle's journey with 13 Dwarrows, to fight a dragon and reclaim the throne of Erebor.

He might have had his own adventure, but he preferred not to think of it; it made him feel tainted. But uncle Bilbo's adventure always sounded so fun (so full of laughter), and now he wanted to hear of what had clearly been the best time in his uncles life (even if that admittance made him feel a little lurch in his chest), a time he had heard about again and again… it never grew old (mostly because of the deep joy upon his uncle's face every time he re-told the story, as if he was experiencing it once again).

Gandalf watched his young friend shake of the shadows he had been carrying since being stabbed by the ring wraith, and turn toward his uncle's chamber. He knew what the younger one was about to do; he had heard about his fascination with the story of his uncles adventure, and he was happy that his friend had not lost his childish joys with his own adventure… that he could still feel joy, sorrow and suspense from hearing of a journey that had happened long ago.

Suddenly a wail was heard through the ship; a sound of a heart breaking, taking one more blow than it could possibly bare.

Gandalf ran toward the older hobbits room, joining with Elrond just before he reached the door.

The sight that met them, when they entered the room, brought pain to their hearts, yet both couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

Gandalf reached for the younger, and now only surviving, hobbit on board. As he let his hand fall on Frodo's shoulder; he opened his mouth, to soothe the soul of the one left behind. But even with his good intentions; he was unable to keep out the relief from his voice.

"He is gone Frodo!"

Upon hearing the relief in the voice of his old friend, the old friend of his uncle, Frodo turned toward Gandalf in anger.

"How can you find joy in his death…? He was your friend, he…" and Frodo broke down in tears.

After all that he had lost; he had believed (hoped) that the Valar wouldn't take from him the last person he could call his home.

Elrond tried to soothe Frodo's tears of sorrow and anger, yet did not know what to say. Finally he turned toward the hobbit who had once been his friend, even back when he had been surrounded with Dwarfs.

"May your journey take you to where you belong, and may you fin joy in Aulë's sacred halls!"

At Elrond's words; Frodo turned puzzled, and slightly blank, eyes on the elven lord.

"What do you mean? He is a child of Yavanna, he has left for her wide valleys of green grass!"

Gandalf shook his head in protest.

"I hope not… I hope that he have finally proven his dedication, and will be allowed to join his heart."

Frodo just looked confused for a long while, but then understanding, mingled with horror, was shown on his face.

" **No** …no it cannot be… Uncle would have told me… he wouldn't even have been able to live for so long… hobbits fade with the death of their heart-song within a short time, no more than a decade; everyone knows that."

But even after voicing his words; he kept staring at his uncle, with sorrow, horror and relief painting his face.

"He never told you?" It was Lord Elrond.

At the soft shake of Frodo's head, he nodded in understanding. He himself had never again, after the first broken telling of how his heart-song, and his nephews, were dead and gone, gone, gone, heard a single word of the deep love Bilbo had felt for his king. It did not surprise him that he had never told Frodo about it. He had read 'There and back again' and knew that many things had not been mentioned. It would be natural if the only version Frodo knew was the one written down.

"The world has brought Bilbo Baggins many a hardship, but also much joy… we must not forget that even though he was fading; your uncle have had a full life… a life he will now be able to share stories of with his loved once."

As Frodo gave a decisive nod, and laid a soft kiss on the brow of the hobbit who had taught him almost everything he knew (including how to love again after staggering loses; he should have known by that, but had foolishly believed it had been from his uncles own experience with his parents deaths), the two tall once bowed their head in respect for a life well lived, and once again Gandalf placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder, and repeated Elrond's words.

"May your journey take you to where you belong, and may you fin joy in Aulë's sacred halls!"

After a light sniffing sound from Frodo, the three of them left the room. Even though Bilbo's essence was long gone, his body would be buried in the Undying Lands.

For now they could do no more than celebrate the life that had been Bilbo Baggins, share his stories, and drink to his happiness on the other side (hopefully it would be spent in the arms of his love, his heart and his king).


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Bilbo sat staring at his hands… his young tweenaged hands…

Had it all been a dream…? But no, it couldn't be! How could he have dreamed a whole lifetime; a life much longer than any other hobbits, in just one night…? How could he have dreamed of friends and foes, of love and loss, of the only one he would ever name his King… his heart? And even if so; he knew that he could never dream of such pain for, not only him but all of the hobbits. Dream of his mother's death in the mouth of a wolf… his father's fading…

No matter if what he had seen, had felt on his own body, had truly happened, or if he had only experienced a warning for the future (seldom as it was; there _were_ stories of hobbits who got warnings of the future through their sleep, all of them Tooks, and even if he didn't bare the name, he did bare the blood); he knew with the very essence of his being that the winter, which had started so worryingly early this year, would end in pain, tears and blood of hobbits at the claws and teeth of wolves and orcs.

Unless… unless he proved himself to be a true Baggins.

Contraire to what most believed (even that meddling wizard, who had congratulated him on showing his Took blood, when in truth; his actions proved that he was a true Baggins) being a Baggins didn't just mean that you were proper, polite to a fault and always kept your appointments. No being a true Baggins meant; that you were always prepared; always had at least a dozen solutions to every problem that could come. That way you wouldn't be stressed and had the ability to show even those you detested a polite smile, wouldn't be surprised so you always made it to your appointments in time, and had no unknown to fear so you would always be able to be proper, whether in clothing or words.

He had gotten a warning (whether he had had a prophetic dream or had been sent back in time, he did not know nor care) and he would save; not only his beloved mother, but all of Hobbiton.

The winter, which would in later years be known as the Fell Winter, had only just started, while the frost had come; the first, and lasting, snow hadn't. There was still time to gather the last food from the woods, hunt as many animals as possible and gather a much greater surplus of wood than what they would all have had without this warning.

But doing so for only Bag Ends wouldn't be enough… even advising his neighbors to do so wouldn't be enough. What he needed was a decree from the Thain; to get ready for the hardest winter in hobbit memory!

Because no matter what they did; they would have too little food, too little wood, and get hunted by the wolves when they crossed the river.

As Bilbo got out of his bed; he prepared what he would have to say to his parents to be allowed to go for a trip to Tookbrok; to visit his grandfather, the Thain.

…o0O0o..

The trip to his grandfather's home had been neither longer nor harder than usual, yet Bilbo felt absolutely exhausted. He had spent the whole trip looking out for wolves, even knowing that they wouldn't be here for yet another month (if he remembered right).

He was welcomed by his family with cheer and smiles, which turned to worried frowns when he, with some urgency, told them that he needed to speak with the Thain.

"Bilbo, my dearest grandson, what brings you here? And alone? Why are your parents not with you dear child; you are much too young to travel for days on your own!"

Bilbo took a deep breath, he really hoped that his grandfather would hear him out… and would believe him. After all; his story was a little farfetched. But no… he would do his best. He might be young; but he was a Baggins, and you could always trust a Baggins word.

"Grandfather, I come to inform you of two things… first of all; the legends are true, and Took blood had once again produced a dream seer… I have lived my life, from start to end… I did not like it. It does not end well for neither me nor my parents, nor for Hobbiton, or even middle earth itself… please hear my warning, and we might yet be able to save lives."

The Thain looked worried at his grandson, but upon meeting his eyes he could not hold back a gasp. Those were the eyes of an old and world weary hobbit. Eyes he had been told, through what he had believed to be fairytales, would be in the young face of a just awoken dream seer. His young grandson, the only child of his favorite daughter, the oldest surviving female of his 12 children, told the truth.

Time must be dire indeed; as a dream seer, at least according to legends, would only ever awaken in time of great need. It was said to be a gift from Yavanna (first awoken to instigate their escape from their enemy in the east, and bringing a vision of safety in the form of what was now known as Hobbiton) and something that should always be honored. That his grandson had been given this gift both brought him great happiness (to be blessed by Yavanna was a great thing) and great fear; for all of theirs, and especially his grandsons, future.

He took in his grandsons determined visage with great trepidation, then he nodded; he knew better than to ignore a warning from their mother.

As Bilbo laid down how the winter would go, should nothing be changed from his vision, horror overtook The Old Took. They would have to prepare right away… even if they were given a whole month before disaster struck, he believed in the old Baggins proverb 'to be prepared', and if that was what they had to prepare for; not only an agonizing long winter, followed by flooding in the spring, but also attacks from wolves and orcs, he better be quick and throughout.

True; his grandson told him of the help that would come from the rangers and Gandalf himself, but he also told him about the death of his beloved daughter… of how the rangers had been spread too thin by the many attacks, and had been unable to protect his family when they had come toward Tookbrok searching for food.

While they had food enough in his own smial to withstand the coming winter, even without rationing, most of the hobbits under his care did not. And to force his beloved people to choose between death by hunger or wolves; it was not something he was willing to let happen.

As his grandson advised him on what would be needed to prepare for the coming winter; Gerontius wrote decree after decree.

Everyone was to fill their smials with as much food as possible; animals were to be hunted and preserved for an uncommonly long winter. Everyone was to prepare as much wood as their smials could possibly hold and one from every smial would be trained in how to use a bow from the bounders. Everyone willing would be taught how to use weapons; be they a frying pan or sword. Those who had livestock would be protected extra carefully by the bounders, so that they need not lose their way of life to the hunger of wolves and orcs. And a curfew would be adapted as soon as the river froze over… no fauntling would be lost due to their parents not knowing about the coming enemy.

They would be prepared; even if he would go down in the history of the Shire as a mad man.

Finally; after many decrees, with a short break for tea taken, still working, in the study, Bilbo, who had been tense like a spring, relaxed. They were as prepared as they could be.

Gerontius called in the head of the bounders, his nephew Isengard, and told him to get the bounders to spread the word of the new decrees. Every hobbit above 21 years of age was to hear, and obey, what had been decided.

…o0O0o…

When Bilbo returned home the decrees had already been delivered. And while both his parents and neighbors did indeed think the Thain mad, but still; no hobbit, in all of their history (both in Hobbiton and from the days of wandering), had ever _not_ obeyed a direct order from the Thain.

His parents sent him strange looks while they were working to prepare for the winter, according to the Thain's orders; they clearly thought him somehow involved in the sudden decisions from his grandfather, but did not dare to ask (it was the Thain's business after all, and even if their son were possibly involved; it did not concern them).

When the river froze over, and the first howls from wolves were heard, everyone relaxed in their warm, food-filled smials. They kept the children inside after dark (and under sharp supervision when they were outside in the light of day), so as not to lose a single fauntling to their new enemy; the wolves.

But while they had been prepared for the lasting cold, and following flood, and the hunting wolves, the orcs were a greater danger than they had been able to prepare for.

Soon everyone, down to the youngest tween, was able to defend themselves (and the fauntlings) from attacks from the orcs, and while many a life was lost; it was very, very few compared to what could have happened.

…o0O0o…

When the winter had passed; Gerontius 'the Old' Took was celebrated as the greatest Thain since their wandering days. The Thain, being a proper hobbit, couldn't accept the praise he felt should rightfully lay at his grandsons feet, but after much begging from his grandson; he reluctantly agreed to do as asked, and kept his grandsons involvement with their early warning, and the resulting commandeered actions, a secret.

And while Bilbo continued training with his knifes and bow (finding a sword among hobbits was as close to impossible as finding honor among goblins), he was never called queer or un-hobbish, like he had been after his journey to Erebor and change in personality in his last life. Instead he was seen as lightly damaged by the Fell winter's constant fear. But as he was not alone in his insistence of being ready to defend himself and his fellow hobbits (as those fellow hobbits believed to be the reason) from any danger that would come, he was just accepted, and normally just got a nod in recognition for his hard work (not a word, neither behind his back or to his face, were spoken in a demeaning way) when he was seen training.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It had been 9 years since the Fell winter, and Gerontius 'Old' Took was laying on his death bed. He had reached the old age of 130, still strong in mind, but his body could no more follow. He was ready for Yavanna's garden, and to see those who had gone before him again, but first he had one last thing to take care of.

"Grandfather, my Thain, while I will not dishonor you by saying no, you must know that my heart-song does not live within our race, he is not a hobbit, but a dwarf, their King, and when he comes to call upon my presence; I will have to leave. In the year of my 51th birthday, I will be called upon to join a quest, to take back the home of my heart-songs people, who are living in exile for now… not only for his, or even my, sake, but for the sake of all of middle earth; I must leave with him."

Bilbo's head was bowed, he knew that he was bringing sorrow to his grandfather, both because he was denying his wish for Bilbo to become the next Thain, but also by telling him that he would one day leave the blessed home of all hobbits. And not to wander to their old home; to help in taking care of a land that had once upon a time been given to them as well, and which they had been forced to leave, but to live within stone, among people not his own.

His grandfather gave him a long searching look, then, to Bilbo's surprise, he bestowed upon him a soft and understanding smile. And a nod, as if he had finally come to a long searched after conclusion.

"A heart-song is a blessing from the mother… we must follow where she leads us, even if that place is far from home… but Bilbo, my dear child, no one said that you will have to stay the Thain for the rest of your life. Just because most of those who have held that burden in recent time have done so, does not mean that you cannot give it on, to who you feel will best serve our people, when the time comes for you to leave.

Our people have suffered much, although not nearly as bad as what you warned me against, solely due to your actions, and I feel that you will be the best to bring back cheer, and the feeling of safety, to our people.

And you tell me that your heart-song is a king…? While we say to outsiders that a Thain is not the same as a king; we both know that that is because, to us a he is much more… you will need the title of Thain to be able to stand proudly next to your future husband… after all; he is a king of his people and will need you to lift your part of the burden as the greatest servants of his people."

Bilbo felt his mouth opening and closing; he truly did not know what to answer his grandfather's words with… he had never been in contest to become the Thain before… last time he had been viewed as to young, to unexperienced, to damaged by his mother's death during the fell winter, and his father's only a few short weeks before his grandfather's. But even so; he did not feel young. He had lived a whole life, become a hobbit much older than others, and even though he still did not feel like he was the best choice, he knew that he would do his best to help his people, with or without the title as Thain…

Apparently his grandfather was aware of that too, and Bilbo could not deny his beloved grandfather this; his last wish. That said; he would not keep it a secret, at least not for his people (no outsiders, not even the rangers or Gandalf himself, would be told; better not change what happened outside of hobbiton, it could change the destiny of the world too much). They would be told, upon him becoming Thain, that he would be choosing his replacement, and would be leaving, once he turned 50.

He would become the youngest Thain in memory, both to take on the post, and to abdicate, but he could do nothing else… he had to follow the road Yavanna had laid down in front of him.

With a solemn face; he nodded, only once, and with great sermon, to his grandfather. And when his grandfather lifted a weak hand; he reached forward, to accept the medallion that was proof of his succession as Thain, and which was used to stamp the wax when writing official letters, laws or decrees.

As he looked down upon what he held in his hand Bilbo realized; he was Thain now… the wellbeing of his people was in his hands alone.

He gave his grandfather, the now former Thain, a trembling smile, and then he straightened his back, to let in the rest of the family; to say their goodbyes.

…o0O0o…

While Gandalf had been present during the former Thain's funeral, and had even partaken in the merriment that followed (to celebrate the Old Took's life), he had never questioned who would become the next Thain, and Bilbo believed him to be thinking that it was his uncle Isengrim that would be taking over (as the oldest son of the former Thain).

Bilbo was quite aware that he wouldn't survive to take over from Bilbo, and even Isumbras, who would have followed Isengrim, would die before he could take over. As he did not wish to change too much, even if he did not let the 27th and 28th Thains rule, he would give on the office to Fortinbras, even if it was a year later than it should have been.

He would begin to teach Fortinbras about what he would have to do as the Thain when the time neared for him to take over. If he remembered right; Fortinbras had had big problems with his work as Thain, as no one had thought to instruct him on what would be expected of him, the last time around.

…o0O0o…

Bilbo soon proved to be more than capable (according to the talk at the marked he was the greatest they had ever had) as a Thain, and while he had wanted to stay at Bags End (it had been his home for more years than he had lived) he accepted that it belonged to his parents, and soon moved in to the big Took smial that had belonged to the former Thain, his grandfather.

But while he proved to be more than capable, and in quick order too, there were many who wished him to have been a little older, to have been at least of age, and not only the 30 years he was.

That does not mean that he had any opposition. No everyone respected the old Thain, his grandfather, far too much to question his decision… no instead he was met by one hobbit after another, trying to 'help'… that is to say; they wanted him to become more like his grandfather.

Most hobbits had never experienced anyone other than 'Old Took' as the Thain, and those who had were mostly old and set in their ways. But while Bilbo had great respect for his grandfather, and his work as Thain for their people; he wanted to go another way.

He had many plans for how to better the lives for all hobbits (some of them 'stolen' from his cousin Fortinbras, when he later became the 29th Thain, some of them ideas from other parts of Middle Earth, which he had always wanted to implement, but had never had the pull to introduce to his people in the Time Of Before, and some… some were ideas he had gotten from reading old documents from the first and second age in the elven library in Rivendell in the time after his self-imposed exile) and while taking care of the status quo (like his grandfather had done) did have its own benefits, he believed that the hobbit race could be so much more than it was.

That is not to mean that he wanted hobbits to be well known outside of their lands; it would bring far too much danger to his people if they were too well known, but he did want them to have better lives, and to get through the looming war, only he could see was on the horizon, with as little damage as possible.

Bilbo started slowly… in the first few years he started to make a treasury; belonging to all hobbits, and controlled by the Thain.

During the flood (after the Fell winter) many had lost almost their entire livelihood. And while his grandfather had made sure that no one suffered, paying big expenses out of his own pocket; having a ready amount of gold to take care of that kind of problem would be a big help in the future.

It was also made so that should they ever come in a situation where they needed manpower, or just the bigger bodies of men, to defend them; they would be able to pay for protection, or working hands, as needed.

This collection of gold was possible because a light (very light) tax-system was started on everything sold outside of Hobbiton, and as it would be for the good of all hobbits it was received with joy and not anger from those who traded with outsiders.

After having made sure that his first big decision (that is not to say that he didn't make a lot of small ones, but that was expected of him as the Thain; he was at his peoples service, at would be expected after him taking the office) was well received; he started making more. Always taking care to end one commitment before making another; hobbits after all were not fond of change.

While he had now made sure that they would be able to buy protection, should it be needed, he felt that hobbits should be quite capable of protecting themselves; after all he had survived both the journey to Erebor and the Battle of the Five Armies, hadn't he? And that was without formal training.

While his grandfather had decreed that everyone should be armed during the Fell winter, most had hidden their weapons away afterward (those who hadn't had become bounders) and now; Bilbo demanded that everyone, at least those of the younger generations, would become proficient in the use of weapons.

The way he did that, was by making everyone have service as a bounder. Everyone would, upon reaching 30 years of age, be expected to serve as a bounder for 3 years (the young hobbits still lived in their parents smials at that age, and did therefor have the time for service, as they did not need to care for their own smail or growing families at that age); those that wanted more were of course welcome, but everyone would have to be educated in weapon fare, as the bounders now did.

Where before the bounders had been very good in the use of the bow, they hadn't known of how to use other weapons (as their stature was so much different from the rangers; they could not learn from them), so the bounders learned to use other weapons than the bows from the old writings of their time in the Old Land.

As such; soon, in about a generation or three, everyone would know how to use weapons. And should they ever get overrun by enemies again, like in the Fell winter, they would be able to defend themselves.

There were a lot of grumbling among the elder generations for that decision (while being a bounder brought prestige, those who 'took to the bow' were also seen as a bit queer), but the younger generations found the decision sound, and a lot of those above that age (of course only those without children, but still) reported themselves to service too.

Bilbo had feared in the beginning that he would have to pay everyone for their service as bounders, but being a bounder was still prestige full, and getting payed for servicing the people so, would have, in the eyes of all hobbits, cheapened that prestige.

In his sixth year as Thain; Bilbo yet again was praised as a one of the greatest Thains that had ever been (on pair with his own grandfather).

Where before their care of the Old Land had been sporadic at best; sometimes leaving a lot of hobbits in the Old Land, sometimes leaving none. When this was brought to the attention of all hobbits; most immediately reported themselves willing to go to the Old Land to take care of it… this wasn't what Bilbo wanted, especially as some of those who reported in would have left behind fauntlings.

Instead he put the care of the Old Land in system; so that instead of groups traveling when they wanted, there was now always someone there to protect and nurture the land they had had to leave, due to being overrun by dark forces.

The land that had been given to them, just at Hobbiton had later been given as a safe heaven, by their creator Yavanna.

It was the same year that Isengrim (his uncle, and the one who _should_ have become the Thain) proved that age was not something that would stop a hobbit from gossip.

Apparently Bilbo's grandfather had confided the truth of Bilbo being a dream seer, in hope that his eldest son would not feel slighted (to be overlooked as Thain); and had told him that Bilbo would only stay as the Thain until his heart-song, a Dwarrow king, came to collect him in his 50th year.

Luckily being a dream seer was an ability kept secret within their people, so this new gossip were not spread to those outside of their race, not even to Gandalf the wizard or Briaca Smith's (ne Proudfeet) husband (who was of the race of men) were told of it.

It did help that Bilbo held a great party, inviting all hobbits of Hobbiton, and in his speech cautioned his people to keep this secret; to not affect the rest of Middle Earth to heavily (as it would lead to great disaster if anyone in the outside world knew of his knowledge of the future).

The final great thing that Bilbo did in his life as Thain, was to start up his brain child.

While hobbits had always had some sort of apprentice program, it had never been formalized, which resulted in a lot of hobbits not learning what they should; as if their parents or master was unable to do something, or did not know about it, they would not learn it.

The result was that some hobbits were unable to read, or count very far… some of them could not speak the hobbits own language, and a lot of other things were not learned.

Bilbo wanted to formalize the teaching and learning process, at least for the simple things that every hobbit should know (once upon a time he had been horrified to learn that Frodo knew nothing of his own races history, not to speak of the history of the rest of middle earth) and soon something new, something called a 'school' was starting up.

Yes; Bilbo Baggins becoming the Thain was truly a joyous happening.

The years went by, and on his 45th birthday Bilbo named Fortinbras as the future Thain, and started to educate him.

Everywhere he went, Fortinbras went with him; asking questions and writing the answers down in a little leather bound book he was always carrying.

In Bilbo's 46th year his father died. He had been plagued by a sickness to the lunges for some years, and when the winter ended, and the first flowers of spring had shown; he took his last breath.

This brought great sorrow to Bilbo (greater so when his mother followed not even a year later) but even when he laughed, with tears in his eyes, at his mother's wake and the celebration of her life, he could not help but thank Yavanna for giving him the extra time with his parents. He alone (now that his grandfather was dead) knew how short their lives could have been (and the years of pain in his fading his father had experienced; just for the sake of not leaving his son alone in the world at such a young age). He readily forgave his mother for fading so soon after his father's death (leaving him alone), as he would not wish the pain he had lived through for 80 years on anyone, least of all his beloved mother.

With his parents death; Bilbo got ready to move back in Bags End, but not before he had ended his time as Thain… he knew that it would be where Gandalf would seek him out one day, but he would give over the big and spacious smial of the Old Took to Fortinbras upon giving over the office of Thain. He did still have over three years left in his service of his people, and it was now he began to ready himself for the journey that would come.

The hobbits placed in the Old Land were informed to start getting ready to supply a traveling group of 13 dwarfs, a wizard and a hobbit. Furthermore they were instructed to get ready to supply Erebor, once it was conquered from the dragons claws and jaws, with food enough to at least last the first winter. Supplying some of what was needed, should they be unable to save Laketown from destruction, might also be a good idea.

As every hobbit under his reign were aware that his heart-song was the future king of Erebor, and the dwarrows were to be his new people to care for, as he had cared for the hobbits since his 30th year (truly still a child), they were more than ready to help their Thain, even when he was no more the Thain (it did help that his actions and demands were very loudly supported by Fortinbras, who would become the new Thain after Bilbo).

They knew that he had sacrificed his youth for his people, and they would do everything they could to pay him back.

On Bilbo's 50th birthday he officially, and with much sermon, delivered the chain and medallion, which would give him the responsibility as Thain, to Fortinbras. (Of course Bilbo was still a little too fond of practical jokes, and had to be, quite forcefully and in deep secret, talked out of giving Fortinbras the symbols as his birthday gift. While most hobbits did not act all haughty and self-important, they were a highly traditional people (as a race), and there were a limit to how silly their Thain could be, especially for something so important.)

The next day Bilbo returned to Bags End, to prepare for his journey and the company that would soon be known as his closest companions (some of them even family).


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Thorin woke up on the road toward the meeting of the Lords of the Nord.

He knew where he was, what he had set out to do (what he would need to do no matter how pointless he felt his actions to be; knowing the disappointing outcome), but he also knew (had memories of) what the Quest he had taken upon his shoulders would end in; his death… _the death of his sister-sons_.

But even though he wished to abandon his great quest to reclaim Erebor, wished to stop the death of his nephews (sons of his heart), he knew that he couldn't do so.

Not only because of their success (no matter the cost; they _did_ reclaim Erebor), but also because he could not bear the consequences should he abandon everything…

His thoughts went back to honey-brown eyes, filled with fear in the beginning, but later with so much love. He thought of soft hands; caressing his hair, beard and skin. He thought of long nights with mumbled declaration of love and I-will-be-by-your-side-forever. He thought of his One; the hobbit who would become their burglar… would become his heart.

He wished that he could leave behind his sister-sons, but knew it was too late… by now everything but going through with the plan, hoping and praying for a different end, was too late.

He took a deep breath of the cold winter air (he had started traveling shortly after Yule) and mentally readied himself for the words he would hear from his kinsmen ("it-is-your-quest-and-yours-alone"). Just the thought angered him as much as hearing the words the first time had. But he knew that he would have to go through with it; Dain would not come in time for the fight against the orcs if he did not hear Thorin's plea. Yet he could not help to feel humiliated, both for the sake of his own pride, but also for the sake of the pride of his people; hadn't they suffered enough? Were their backs not bowed enough?

He had hated the elves since Thranduil had turned his back on their plight, but were his own kin any better?

He would never forgive Thranduil, but he would work with him; for the sake of his people. The same reason he would not spit at his kin amongst the Council of Lords, when they turned their back on his people's plight like the elven king had done.

Everything was for his people.

…o0O0o…

Bilbo would not be starting the quest on the wrong food, with mistrust and unprepared for long travel, so he did his best to prepare himself.

He trained in weapons; he had learned what he could in the Fell winter and his tween-years that came after, but he had been too busy since becoming the Thain to learn new things, and had only been able to not regress.

He bought a backpack; waterproof and big enough for everything he needed, yet not too big; to not hinder him should he need to run (he still remembered the orcs that had hunted them).

He wrote his will, and what should happen to his belongings should he survive but not return (it would be a good thing for the dwarfs of Erebor to have a place they could be themselves, should they need, it in the Shire).

And did all the rest of the small things the dwarrows would not allow him to get ready before the quest (quite unreasonable actually; they had used months to get ready, and couldn't even give him a single week, sometimes he wondered why he had ever come to care so much for his dwarrows).

Even though Bilbo was busy getting ready for the quest; the wizards visit still managed to sneak up on him.

It was while he was sitting outside his smial, his garden smelling like his house; of cooking, baking and a heavy smell of smoke from the smoking of different meats he was doing out in the back garden (he would not be living of rabbit stew for months like last time), looking over the bounty Hamfast Gamgee had gotten form his garden (not that there was a lot; spring had only just started and the only thing he had been given were a small and pathetic looking handful of herbs) and smoking some pipe weed, that a grey figure entered his sight.

Gandalf the Grey had arrived.

"Good morning."

The wizard tilted his head where he stood; in front of the garden door.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean that you feel good on this particular morning? Or do you simply mean it is a morning to be good on? Hmm?"

At the wizards words Bilbo was simply unable to hold back the delightful laughter, which he had been holding back since he caught the first glimpse of the wizards gray garment, anymore.

The Gray Wizard stared rather owlishly at the apparently unhinged hobbit in front of him (as he kept on laughing and laughing). Hopefully it was just a show of good humor and not proof of something much more dangerous (like an utter lack of connection with the surrounding world).

As the laughter finally calmed down, the hobbit sent the wizard a rather mischievous smirk. That surprised Gandalf. Whenever he had been visiting his old (now unfortunately, and to great sorrow, dead) friend Belladonna Baggins (ne Took) he had heard how she worried for her only son, as he always were working, becoming grown up and serious before his time.

He did not know what Bilbo Baggins worked with, or if he even did so anymore (his relaxation and the activity in his smial on a normal work day pointed toward a no) so maybe his mother's death had pulled him away from being such a disgustingly proper Baggins.

He could only hope.

Having a hobbit, not only unused to adventure and traveling, but also without humor, on the journey would be bad for morale.

But it seemed that at least the young Bilbo did have some humor within him (although he still wasn't sure why his greeting had resulted in such joyous laughter. It was humorous yes, but not to such an extent).

"I indeed mean all of the above! What brings you here 'Disturber of peace'?" it was said in a light tone of voice, so while Gandalf was disgruntled at the moniker he was given; he did not take offence.

"I am searching for someone to partake in an adventure."

Bilbo smile secretly, but when he answered he started in a slightly offended tone of voice.

"An adventure? Well I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would be much interested in adventure. Nasty, disturbing, very uncomfortable things. Makes you late for dinner." Then his voice changed to an upbeat, slightly cheeky, tone, while a naughty smirk found its home on his face; making Gandalf take a short step back, at yet another proof that the hobbit in front of him was clearly unhinged.

"Yet you are a dear old friend of my mother; so I will hear you out. If you will return for dinner tomorrow, as I am afraid I am much too busy today, you can tell me about where we will be going, for how long and with whom; as I expect this adventure of yours will involve more than just the two of us… how many will I be serving dinner for tomorrow?"

For a moment Gandalf was gapping; truly, even with how many years he had been on middle earth, the hobbit race would always be able to surprise him.

Then, as he absorbed the words of his old friends young, although apparently not stupid, son; he gave a delighted smile in return to the naughty grin he was given.

"How delightful! We will be traveling with 13 others, as for where, how long and exactly who they are, I will let them tell you themselves tomorrow."

The words of the wizard resulted in a rather contemptuous snort from the hobbit, making Gandalf send Bilbo a questioning look (a look that was ignored).

"And how will this company of yours find my door? I am quite aware that to those not of the hobbit race the Shire, and indeed all of Hobbiton, looks quite the same. I fear that my neighbors would not welcome a stranger, should they be unable to find their way."

At Bilbo's words Gandalf nodded and smiled brilliantly happy that the hobbit was already so carrying and helpful toward his company, and he hadn't even met them yet.

"I will simply leave a mark upon your door that they will recognize"

With those words the Gray Wizard stepped quickly forward and raised his staff to carve into the door of Bag Ends… that is to say; he tried. The staff was grabbed by Bilbo's nimble hands, and held with a vice like grip.

Bilbo knew, from a time long past, in a life that will never come to be, that the staff was much more than a walking staff of an old ailing man, and he would rather be hit to the ground by it, than allow what had almost come to pass.

"YOU WILL NOT vandalize the smail my father build my mother… whether I come with you on this adventure or not is yet to be seen, but what is known is; my father build that door with his own two hands, and I would rather wait on every single one of your company in front of my door, be it in rain or flood, than allow you to destroy something he have made with love for his family."

Gandalf was left with a rather stupefied look upon his face, which soon turned chagrined… he had not intended to destroy any of Bilbo's belongings, and had not thought the door to be of any importance. Yet, upon hearing Bilbo's fierce defense of the door his beloved father had made for his, equally as beloved mother, he felt lower than dirt.

When Bilbo saw that he was understood, and released the staff, Gandalf, yet again, took a step back, this time in defeat; he had just been stopped in making a grievous mistake, which could have affected the whole quest, and made the hobbit decide not to aid the dwarf king-in-exile.

Bilbo turned around and grabbed a big piece of parchment that had been lying on the bench beside where he had been sitting before the interruption of his midday pipe. Why he had it out here, and what purpose it would have filled, Gandalf did not know, but he took it carefully and with an equally supplied pen (one he recognized as Belladonna's old quill that held the ink to write with within itself) he wrote down the dwarrow rune that would lead the company to this doorstep.

"hmm… seems I will become a burglar now… might as well, as I have fulfilled my last commitment, although… it would have been nice to be asked."

As Gandalf looked down he saw the hobbit, in front of who's door he was standing… apparently he was able to understand dwarrow runes; quite peculiar. The last part had been said in a chiding tone, and once again Gandalf felt like a fool, or rather like a small child, who had not yet learned right from wrong… he preferred to be seen as a the former, but he had a feeling, that it was the later Bilbo saw him as.

Hastily he gave the parchment to the hobbit, and with a carefully polite nod of his head he left the smial, the hobbit and even the Shire. He would be meeting most of the company about a half days travel from the Shire in the morning. He hoped that the young princes would be there, as he was quite sure that their host, and hopefully the burglar of the company, wouldn't allow any sheringans within his home… something that would have to be impressed upon the brothers.

…o0O0o…

The next morning Bilbo informed the bounders that he, and his long awaited company, would be arriving that evening, and that he would be leaving for Erebor the next day, or the day after; Bilbo knew that they could afford to wait an extra day to leave, as it had taken them over a day more than what it should to leave Hobbiton, and arrive in Bree, due to Thorin's bad sense of direction, but whether that would happen or not he did not know.

After having informed the bounders that Fortinbras, and most of the hobbits of Hobbiton, insisted on him having, Bilbo left for the marked with his father's old wagon. It was too small to be put after a horse, but with it he was able to carry all of his last minute purchases, and not having to go back and forth multiple times; leaving him with plenty of time to prepare a feast for his long awaited heart-song and the company of his heart.

Last time he had felt terrible; yes he had not invited those that had invaded his home, but he still had shown himself to be a terrible host, something that was a true blow to the honor of any hobbit.

He went to the different vendors, who he had made prior agreements with, and picked up what he had paid for.

As he came home again he started the food, having decided, and planned for, to forgo regular meals for the day, and to eat leftovers from the forgone day instead, making it possible to continue cooking throughout the day.

In between cooking he readied the smial for 14 guests, who had just had a long trip, and packed his backpack, just in case that they would be leaving in the morning.

He also wanted to ready a list with the names of the company, where they could write down what they had forgotten, or had been unable to afford, so that everyone would be fully outfitted when they left Bree. He remembered that if nothing else; Fili and Kili had forgotten their oilskin, and had been absolutely miserable during 'the week of Draught' as they had named it. But even if that was what he wanted to do, he knew better than to do so; it would only bring suspicion upon him, as he shouldn't know the names of the company yet.

As darkness began to fall; he felt ready, or as ready can be… after all; he hadn't seen most of the company, which had been/ would become as close to him as his own parents… he just hoped that he would be able to keep his composure upon laying eyes on the three whose dead bodies he had put into the stone… his beloved king, and the two he held as dear to his heart as Frodo…

As he swallowed thickly and straightened his back (he _would_ get through this first meeting without breaking down) a knock was heard on his door; that'll be Dwalin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

As Bilbo opened his door, it was to the visage of a Bald, and absolutely covered in filth and with a massive beard, Dwarf.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin at your service"

It was said with a slight bow of his head, and a suspicious look over; you could never trust a thief.

Bilbo bowed back; his was a proper bow, and answered in turn.

"Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took, at yours."

The presentation of his mother's name stunned Dwalin for all of a second, but before Bilbo could react, he had been pushed lightly to the side (lightly; because he was fully aware of the true strength that lay in the arms of the guard of the Dwarrow king) to allow entrance to the, for once not trespassing, Dwarf.

Dwalin sidestepped the hobbit so fast that the stunned figure couldn't immediately follow, and sought out the kitchen, upon entering he saw the door, which he figured had to be to the pantry, and without even looking around in the kitchen, he entered, then stopped.

The room was filled with food, most of it travel food, and of high quality, enough that they would not have to live with apples and dried meat for lunch… enough that they would be able to actually have a filling lunch, and without having to stop and thereby lengthen the journey, but even then; there were enough fresh food to feed the company for about a week without problems. He was wrenched out of his perusal of the pantry by a small hand that clamped over his left ear, forcing him, with a great roar from Dwalin's throat, like was he a hunted and harmed warg, out of the room. He was forced to follow the small figure, as it led him back toward the entrance, as he was unable to get free from his grip.

Just as he thought he would be thrown out of the hobbit's home, apparently having committed a great offence, he was let go in front of the door, on the inside side of it.

"You _will_ _not_ be wandering around my smial with those dirty shoes, you _will_ be putting away your coat and weapons, and you _will_ wait on your company before taking part in the dinner that _has already been made_."

Dwalin could do nothing but nod subdued in agreement; apparently he hadn't been making one offence, but many. With a bowed head Dwalin did as ordered, and when he was finished he was pointed toward a bathroom, where he was to use one of the three big bathtubs filled with hot water (big for a dwarf, almost man sized, but giagantic to a hobbit. Did their burglar really bath like this every day? Why he would need a job was Dwalin a question, or maybe it was only proof of how good a thief he was) and change into his other set of clothing, as the hobbit, master Baggins, would be washing the clothing he was wearing now.

Within the next half hour he was joined by his surprised looking brother, and two red eared princes; from what he had heard through the door, one of them had tried to get the mud off his shoes by the help of an heirloom, and Dwalin had thought himself a failure in manners.

When they had all gotten clean; Dwalin using the most time, as the water did not cool, and it had been far too long since he had last had a hot bath. He would have preferred to stay in the bath for longer, but apparently the Ri brothers had arrived, and would need the bathroom.

They all hurried into their clean set of clothing, and moved to make room for the next batch to use the bath water… except it wasn't so.

The baths got drained, and filled from a faucet, with warm water. When Balin succeeded in getting an explanation upon how that was possible, Dwalin adjusted his belief about the hobbits wealth; he was not only rich, he was swimming in gold… had to, how else was he supposed to have such a big kettle just for warming bath water. The hobbit _had_ to be a master thief, that was the only way he could have gotten so rich, as no one who was born that rich worked, and especially not as a burglar.

Soon the first four arrivals were placed in the sitting room, holding a cup of warm mead and basking in being truly clean and warm, for the first time in over a month. It did not help that they had traveled through the late winter, being forced, by the stories of the dragon being dead, to travel as fast as possible toward the hobbit burglar and, when joined, toward the Lonely Mountain.

The smell of food made keeping the young princes within their seats a true workout, but soon, what they believed to be the last, knocking was heard on the door. In fell the mountain of dwarfs; Gandalf behind them, but their king was not among them… where could he be, and when would they be allowed to eat?

Gandalf had only just stuck his head into the sitting room, to say his hellos, when there was a knock on the door again. At least the king hadn't got lost this time.

When Bilbo opened the door, with a company of Dwarfs at his back, he was met with the view of one of the bounders that had been assigned to him, and behind him stood his king; the king without his mountain.

"Gandalf; how dare you say that this is an easy place to find? I got lost, and would have still been wandering if not apparently every hobbit are aware that we were coming."

Behind him Thorin heard a gasp of outrage; to ignore their former Thain like that, and in his own smail! And master Baggins would be traveling with such a poor company.

The bounder sent his former Thain a compassionate look, and another angry glare toward the one he had led to the door.

The hobbit's, whose home it wasn't, reaction made Thorin straighten his back and turn toward his host. Then he stopped; this wasn't how his Bilbo had looked like the last time. In fact nothing was like this last time!

Last time he had spent hours looking for Bilbo's home; and even though he had seen many hobbits, none of them had been willing to help, or even talk to, him.

No! He had to keep to the script… who knew what it was that had made their burglar agree to follow them last time!

"So this is the hobbit… have you done much fighting? Axe? Sword? What is your weapon of choice?" the last part was barked out as he circled his host, who looked… amused?

"Thorin Oakenshield; King-in-exile… I really feel for your subjects; to be forced to have you as king…" and then he had to almost yell to drown out the objections and hateful calls from the rest of the dwarfs.

"While I do not doubt your love for your subjects; being polite and having manners, especially when talking to someone not your subject, is rather needed for a king, don't you think?"

His eyes met Thorin's stare (he tried for an angry stare, but only succeeded in looking fondly confused, at least to those who knew him), and neither let the others eyes go.

Silence fell upon the smail, and the bounder in the doorway having left; Bilbo took two steps forward and closed the door, before turning toward the king standing in his hall.

"To answer both your asked and unasked questions; I am Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took, welcome to my home. My weapons of choice are my sword and bow, although I am also rather good at conkers. The food has been waiting for the last of the company to arrive; please find a chair around the table while I get the Ri brothers out of their baths!"

Bilbo's words were met by stunned silence, and additional red checks from the Dwarf king, but when he moved toward the bathroom they all started to fill into the dining room; their continued silence a proof of their shame in their king forgetting the simplest of manners. It did not look like a winning start of their quest; they only hoped that Thorin's actions would not stop the apparently quite successful burglar from joining them.

While Bilbo was getting the Ri brothers ready, and getting the bath ready for the next group after their meal, Dwalin informed his king of what he had experienced and observed since his arrival in the hobbits home, apparently called a smial (informed so by Fili who had been bonked upon his head, rather hard, with a wooden spoon upon calling it a hole and a burrow while chastening his brother over dirtying the hobbits home and belongings), meanwhile Balin looked disappointed at the king he had been responsible for teaching diplomacy and manners.

None of the dwarrows noticed Gandalf's confused looks, or the trepidation and (fought back) hope in Thorin's eyes, and none of them started eating before their host arrived at the table.

With the Ri brothers arrival came also Bilbo's return, and soon everyone was enjoying a meal like they hadn't had since their days in Erebor, the first time in their lives for the three youngest. It did not take long for the meal to become boisterous like any meal of Dwarrows always was, and after a few glances toward a merry looking Bilbo, they relaxed.

After the meal had ended (although without the song and acrobatics that had been had over cleaning up last time this had happened for Bilbo, apparently he had scared enough manners into the young princes between reddening their ears upon their first meeting, and their giant faux passes, and his words to their uncle) he sent the Ur cousins to the bathroom, and the information about the quest started.

This time Bilbo noticed the challenge in Balin's eyes when he mentioned the different ways to die by dragon, and while he thought of playing a little with them and pretend to faint, him being seen as a worthy part of the company was more important than a few laughs. Especially as this was such a serious quest for the dwarfs.

Although when Bilbo read the contract through; he became slightly angered.

"Do I understand this right? Do you intend to teach me Khuzdul…?"

At the companies shocked looks, and angry yells of denial, Bilbo started to explain.

"That is the only way I can find this contract even close to acceptable…look at this; it says here 'disputes arising between the contract parties shall be heard and judged by an arbitrator of the company's choosing, and all pleas shall be pleaded, shrewd, defended, answered, debated and judged in the Dwarvish tongue.' As I would never agree to such demands, unless I was actually capable of speaking the Dwarvish tongue, it must be a mistake in the contract… don't worry I have found the others so it should be easy to correct.

Listen to this laughable mistake 'company may modify or change this agreement from time to at its sole discretion, with or without notice to burglar' like anyone but a total idiot would ever sign something like this…

Or this 'Breaches of any provision of provisions of this contract by either party shall be heard, pleaded, debated, defended, answered and judged in a country of the Company's choosing and at a time and date of the Company's choosing. Burglars failure to appear constitutes acquiescence with Company's ruling on the matter.' You would be able to demand anything, and I would be unable to reach you in time, if I was even informed before it happend…

And while I understand the thought behind it; the wording in this makes me liable to provide any luxury goods I own upon signing the contract 'Pipeweed and other such luxury items shall be provided by Burglar, indeed not only for himself, but for the other members of the company if such can be obtained along the way by means pertaining to his profession.'

And while I agree with this part being quite logical; I'm not that kind of burglar, and therefor does not have most of this 'It is assumed that Burglar will already possess and carry upon his person at all times an assortment of skeleton keys, wedges, pry-bars, masks and disguises and other 'tools of the trade' and obtain same or remedy any deficiency by burglarious means and endeavors.'

Now who is responsible for writing this contract, I'm sure that if we are both going through it we will not make any mistakes, and this handful of fuel for the fire can get burned like it should be 'company may modify or change this agreement from time to at its sole discretion, with or without notice to burglar'- indeed."

And with a snort, Bilbo set course toward the kitchen, to get a bagful of Longbottom Leaf… after all a good host brought his guests a smoke after dinner (plus it would give Balin and Thorin a chance to discuss what to do now that he had discovered that he had been duped).

When he reentered the room with the tobacco he was met by what would appear as a sour mien from Thorin (yet Bilbo knew him well enough to recognize it as being a chagrined look), and a rather sickly looking smile from Balin.

"Well if those who have not yet had a bath would like one, and I recommend you do as you will not be sleeping in any of my beds without getting clean, I will get the bathroom ready. I will be washing the clothing during the night so just leave it in the basket in the bathroom."

With those words he left again, to get the Ur brothers out of their baths, and get the bathroom ready for the next team.

…o0O0o…

While the king, Oin and Gloin bathed, and the rest of the company were busy enjoying being in luxury for once, Balin and Bilbo rewrote the contract to something Bilbo would be willing to sign… funnily enough; there had not been much more than a mumbling from the wizard all night; he hadn't even brought forward Thorin's father's map and key. But that was okay, it was not yet as late as it had been last time (due to Thorin getting horribly lost).

Soon it was followed by a meeting of all the dwarfs, the wizard and their new burglar (pending Thorin's reading and signing of the new contract) where just that information was had. After losing hope, due to Thorin's information from 'the meeting of lords' who had told them 'it was their quest and theirs alone', their spirits were lifted a little by the revealing of a way into the mountain, and when it was followed by a song Bilbo knew well, both as the one that revealed his heart-song to him so long ago, and one he had been told, through letters from Ori, until one day they suddenly stopped (from what Bilbo later found out; it was due to Ori's death, after following Balin into Moria), had been sung twice a year in Erebor; on the day it fell to the dragon, and on the day of Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's death, in remembrance of what the line of Durin sacrificed to bring their people home.

Soon everyone was shown their beds, and the wizard was led to his own, belated, bath. While Gandalf was getting clean and Bilbo getting ready to leave his smail for a long journey (should he ever come back); Balin and Thorin sat in the hobbits study, going through the rewritten contract.

"He only really wished for those 5 points he mentioned to be changed, and to put in one that I think are quite logical, and I'm actually surprised that we did not put in ourselves. The new wording, which I fully agree with, is as following:

Anything in the contract, should any changes be wished for; are to be written and signed in a new contract. Upon signing a new, agreed upon contract; the old one can be discarded at the joined will of Company and Burglar.

Disputes arising between the contract parties shall be heard and judged by an arbitrator of the company's choosing, and all pleas shall be pleaded, shrewd, defended, answered, debated and judged in the common tongue. Translators are allowed for, and are to be chosen by the one wishing to be translated.

Breaches of any provision or provisions of this contract by either party shall be heard, pleaded, debated, defended, answered and judged in the home of the aggrieved party at the time of one year after the breaches. Burglars or Companys failure to appear constitutes acquiescence with the aggrieved party's ruling on the matter.

The Burglar is responsible for possession of any 'tools of the trade' that might be needed for completing his job. He is likewise responsible for, on his own account and at his own expenses, to obtain or remedy and deficiency by burglaious means and endeavors.

Upon leaving what is known as Hobbiton, to the people living there, any luxury goods, or needed providence the Burglar are able to obtain, by means pertaining to his profession, are to be shared among the Company and Burglar in accordance to need and headcount.

Any provisions obtained on the quest, which has not been paid for by members of the Company, are to be shared in equal potions between the Company members and Burglar.

As said before I quite agree, but if we change it we will have to hope for the hobbit to be an honest fellow, profession not withstanding."

Even though he had been told what the changes were, Thorin still read the whole contract, to ensure that everything was as he had been told (or rather that they were as Balin recalled them).

Thorin sat; staring out in the air. He remembered that the contract had originally been written as it had due to their fear of being cheated by an accomplished thief.

Now; Thorin was quite aware that Bilbo might just be as honorable as possible, even his theft of the Arkenstone had been for their own sake (being starved to death within the depth of Erebor was not the way he wished to go), but why had he agreed, even to the changed contract?

Thorin knew that while Bilbo had done a quite remarkable job; he was no thief… last time he had been told, in the long days as prisoner within Mirkwood, that it had been upon recognizing Thorin as his heart song, and fearing that he would never see him again, should he let him part without him, that Bilbo had decided to follow the company… he hadn't even finished reading the contract (to the day of Thorins death; Bilbo had been unaware of what he had signed).

Thorin signed the new contract, putting his signature next to the flowering writes of Bilbo Baggins, and got on his feet. It was time to sleep, even if, with all that had happened, they wouldn't leave at dawn as planned.

As Thorin and Balin passed the sitting room, they were almost bowled over by a rather flummoxed, and inattentive, Nori.

"What have happened Nori?"

While Dwalin had always had a rather stormy relationship with Nori, Balin only saw him as the older brother of his apprentice Ori, and even though he knew about how Nori made ends meet after Erebor, he always discarded it (in the words of his king 'as long as we have bread on the table for our young and a roof above the head of our females, I would be willing to become the slave to men… but one day, one day we will be free, and we will live in peace and prosperity… within our home.').

Nori just looked rather stunned at Balin for a couple of seconds; then he reached a hand out toward him. In his hand was a piece of paper with all of their names; while not all had something written alongside them, those that had had things written that Balin knew they were without; either due to loss of them on the road, because of forgetting them in the Blue Mountains, or because they just did not have the money for all the supplies they wished for.

When he turned the list over; he saw on the backside a list of food, a list that was far longer than what Dwalin had informed him was in the pantry.

When he sent Nori a questioning look; Nori floundered for a moment, then, with a rough swallow of salvia, he started talking.

"The first list is something he asked me to be sure would be filled out… he said that he was not willing to travel with those unprepared; we will be given it for the length of the travel, and whatever survives the journey will be expected delivered back… the list on the back…" here Nori swallowed thickly again.

"The list on the back is a list of all the food we will be taking with us on the journey; to share so that we will not be losing too much weight before reaching Erebor, he says."

At his words and stunned look Thorin moved closer, when he saw what was written on the list he almost swallowed his tongue. If they were careful it would last them all the way to the other side of the Misty Mountains… and that was even taking into account how much hobbits ate.

Something was not right here… why were things so different than last time?

With confusion heavy amongst the three of them, they went to bed. It would be a long day tomorrow, when their journey truly began.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The next morning, when the company woke up, it was to a just as filling breakfast table, as the dinner table had been the night before. It was also with a realization that somewhere, along the night, their newly acquired burglar had taken charge.

While the company sent many questioning, and the wizard humorous, looks to the King-in-exile, he just sat eating quietly, letting the small hobbit take care of preparing them for the long journey in front of them.

In truth it all had begun when Thorin woke up early, after a long and recharging night's sleep, in the best bed he had laid in since his time in Erebor.

Upon stumbling into the kitchen, he had been faced with the puzzling and amazing 14th member of their company.

Bilbo had been making breakfast, but upon the sight of the king he had laid down his spatula, and had turned toward him.

What followed was a long, and enlightening, talk.

… _ **Flashback…**_

"We need to go to Rivendell, Lord Elrond…" then Bilbo suddenly seemed to realized what he was saying, and his eyes (too old in such a young face) closed, like in pain.

Thorin took a chance; this might be his only chance to find out the truth. To find out if Bilbo…

"Lord Elrond is the only one capable of reading the moon-runes on the map."

At his words; Bilbo's eyes opened in shock.

"Thorin…? Are you…?"

Bilbo's eyes shone with hope. Oh such hope.

"You are not as would have expected you to be upon our arrival… you do not act nor speak as I expected… remembered."

Suddenly his arms were full of a tearful hobbit; he could hear a couple of clear words, but most were just a mumble.

"…My Thorin… you died… so alone… kept my promise… thought… never see you again…" and then a wail; luckily muted by Thorin's tunic.

After finally calming Bilbo down, and discreetly removing the tears in his own eyes, Thorin's eyes met Bilbo's.

"When did you come back? And when did you die…? I had hoped that you had come whole though the battle; were you wounded?"

Bilbo shortly buried his head in Thorin's chest once again, then he moved back; to answer.

"I did not die soon after the Battle of the Five Armies if that is what you fear… I lived on, with a great dwarf-sized hole in my heart; every day, for 80 years, resisting the fading… I had promised you, and I always keep my promise, you know that… as for when I came back… on the morn after my 21th birthday… I have so much to tell you, but first; when did you return?"

To anyone else; Thorin would have looked cold and uncaring, but to those who knew him, and Bilbo was definitely among those, he had a look of great surprise, mingled with deep sorrow, upon him.

"I returned 10 weeks ago, on my way to the meeting of the Lords of the North… tell me Ibinu ame _**(Gem of mine)**_ what was your life like…? Both Before but also after you woke up…? I know you; you do not like to follow blindly, no matter how un-proper it might be to take charge."

Bilbo gave his heart-song a smile, so full of pain, so that Thorin almost regretted asking, and started on his story. It was not the one he had told Gandalf (when he came calling and wanted an update on Bilbo's life), neither the one he had told Ori (in the letters they had exchanged until Ori's death in Moria). No; it was a tale of the pain of fading, yet unable to let go… it was a tale of love for his nephew (son) and the pain in seeing another pair of youngsters in his every action or word… it was the tale of his life.

Afterwards, when they both had dried their eyes, he told of what he had done after returning in time… about saving his mother's life, becoming the Thain, everything he had changed, and all he had done to make the world stay the same.

It was lucky that they had both awoken so early, because the tales were long and their faces where red from fallen tears when the story-time ended.

Thorin were relieved that his beloved had prepared for the journey… they might just all survive this time around.

But even if they didn't; his beloved would carry his bead in his hair when they entered Erebor this time around… he would have it no other way.

… _ **Flashback end…**_

Now they were all instructed to re-pack their packs and fill them with food… their clothes had been taken from them sometimes in the night, and were now delivered back.

Nori was the first one to notice the difference (maybe because he had used the same trick when he was traveling); there had been sown money (what in total amounted to a small fortune, certainly more than what they had had before (in the money Gloin had been willing to invest to the completion of the quest), and for the three youngest; more money than they had ever seen in one place before) into all of their clothing; money that did not belong to them.

"Lad while it pains me to say this (and don't be mistaken; anyone would tell you that it almost physically pains me) we cannot accept such a generous gift… why would you give us all of this money?" Nori truly looked rather pained at his words, but somehow he had still let his honor (the honor anyone, including his brothers, would have sworn he had left behind in Erebor) speak for him.

"Don't be silly; what makes you think that it is a gift? I expect everything payed back, should we succeed in our quest, but I would be rather cross if the journey failed due to us losing our horses, or being forced to leave our belongings behind due to thieves or orcs, and thereby losing our packs, and our ability to pay for new supplies." He said it with a haughty sniff, but even with his nose in the air; he did notice Thorin's grateful looks, and couldn't hold back a little self-satisfied smile.

While there was many dangers they could not get past on their journey without facing (either due to them being on the only road they could take, or because it was the only way to assure victory in the two tasks Bilbo had set himself) they _could_ be as prepared as possible; after all they did have a warning in the form of having gone through it before.

Thorin had fully agreed on letting Bilbo take charge; he knew far more about how far-reaching the consequences for most of their actions would be (not that either of them were looking forward to Mirkwood, or its haughty king, but without the elves at their side during the Battle of the Five Armies; they would lose within minutes) and what they could go past, versus what they would have to face.

"Now do you have the full list of needed items, which the company for some reason are without?"

Nori once again looked around (his eyes fell on all that Bilbo had already given them (even if some of it were only as a loan), but then he met his kin and kings eyes), swallowed a little thickly in trepidation, and gave Bilbo the list he had finished writing in the night.

Bilbo was humming along as he read down the list, sometimes making slightly confused noises, but mostly just noises of understanding and agreement. Then he gave the list an agreeing nod, and packed it away (resulting in a rather confused Nori; he had expected at least some sort of reaction, other than to read and nod at the list).

"Very well; it is now almost midday, so I recommend that we finish up and leave for the tavern; we all do need horses after all, and get a good filling lunch there. It seems that both of my pantries are, for the first time in my memory, empty."

While that was true; he had said nothing of his third pantry, where most of his preserved food had their home. It would be a great joy for visiting Dwarfs to be able to eat heartily when using the smial in the future (after all; he did not need to be home to be a good host).

Once again everyone turned their heads at their king, but as he was only getting to his feet, willing to do whatever his beloved hobbit thought best, they followed Bilbo's directions.

Soon the company of 13 dwarfs, a wizard, and the hobbit who would in the future become the consort of the greatest (if Bilbo had anything to say for it) king of the Dwarven people, was out of the smail and on their way across the Shire.

It would, as Bilbo had expected, take them one day less, than in the world of Before, to reach Bree (primarily due to Bilbo whispering instructions on which road to take in the ear of the king-in-exile) and they had a whole half day to make some last minute purchases.

Bilbo commandeered Bofur to follow him (he needed someone strong enough to carry most of the purchases after all) and went out to buy the last things his company was without.

…o0O0o…

The tavern they ended up in (The Prancing Pony) did not have rooms big enough for the whole company, so they split up in family groups (Oin, Gloin and Dwalin and Balin ended up sharing); although Fili and Kili were rather surprised upon discovering the hobbit to leave his pack in the room that would be holding the king and his nephews. Especially as there were only two beds (big enough to hold two dwarfs each, but it still meant that the hobbit would need to share the bed with one of them), and it would be Thorin he would be sharing a bed with at that.

Soon the whole company (with the exception of Bofur and Bilbo) was gathered in the downstairs serving room.

As they had been handed enough gold to cover all unforeseen expenses, they dared to use some of the saved gold (which had been planned for exactly that) for a couple of tankards of beer.

Soon the company of dwarfs (as the wizard had left for a short while to take care of his own business, whatever that might entail) was in a merry mood. And when Bofur and Bilbo returned (with their hands full of needed, but forgotten or lost, provisions) they were met by happy faces and loud song.

It was not yet the time for the Bar to be busy, so they had most of the room for themselves, and soon they were busy getting to know each other better (or in the case of Bilbo; getting to know each other at all).

"So how come that you know how to use weapons? And rather well for your handling of them too…! I thought that hobbits did not enjoy weapon handling; at least that was the impression we were given when we passed hobbit land on our way to the Blue Mountains…" Dori seemed rather puzzled at that, and had been holding back his question for some time. But with the warm beer in his stomach, and the relaxing atmosphere of the company, he dared to ask the (rather rude, at least in the eyes of dwarfs) question.

Bilbo's visage got a rather somber look (getting the attention of the rest of the company), as he explained about the Fell Winter, and what it had meant for the hobbit society… many things had changed after that year (both due to orders from the Thain, but also in the mind of most hobbits), almost being destroyed by an enemy who should have never had access to their home, and the fact that _all_ hobbits knew of someone who had lost their lives to the foe, had changed them from the utter peace loving race they had been, to someone who was willing to take up arms to defend them and theirs.

Listening to the somber tale of the hobbit, and hearing the pain in his voice (although, unknown to all of the company, with the sole possible exception of their king, most of that pain was from losing his mother, and later his father to fading, in the time of Before, and not to the actual lose they had experienced as a race this time around), made the dwarfs tell their own tale of the loss of Erebor.

Bilbo had known about it in an abstract sense, but now he was hearing of the very real, very personal, losses of his company. He heard about the loss of loved ones, of a loss of chance to support those that was still living. How the loss of Erebor had resulted in families splitting up for moths, years, sometimes decades, at a time; to somehow get the money to support those who could not support themselves.

He heard of the stacking loss of Dwarrowdams during the fall, and the resulting sharp decline in births (if nothing happened they would be a dying race), he heard of the loss of their old ones during the journey to, the questioning safe place that was, the Blue Mountains (resulting in (on top of the loss of the massive library that had been in Erebor) a great loss of culture).

That night, when the company went to bed, it was not in the light mood they had been in during the first round of beer. It was with a somber mood, although all of the dwarfs would have to admit (had they been asked) that it was with much lighter shoulders. Somehow telling of their past and present woes to the hobbit had lightened a burden they had carried on their soul since that loss of their home.

Fili and Kili spent half the night (before succumbing to sleep)listening to the quiet sobs of the hobbit, and the even quitter mumblings from their uncle (making them unable to hear what was being said, even though their uncle was only on the other side of the rather small bedroom). Bilbo and Thorin themselves did fall to sleep eventually, but it was not without deep promises of everlasting love, and that they would take back the Dwarven stronghold; bring back a chance to prosper for their people (because they were Bilbo's people too, he was after all the One of their king, as their king was the heart-song of the hobbit).

…o0O0o…

The next morning saw a pair of laughing, but also slightly perplex, princes. Their uncle had been sleeping; absolutely wrapped in the arms of the hobbit.

What perplexed the two young dwarfs were the fact that while their uncle was always working very hard for the sake of their people; he could not be called a compassionate dwarf. And while they had known their uncle their whole life (him seldom leaving the Blue Mountains, as he was needed to rule more than he was needed to bring in money by working for men) he had never before shown any tendency toward the romantic, or even passionate, part of life; yet there he was, holding the hobbit in a very passionate and securing hold.

If they did not know better (which they really didn't) they would say that their uncle was holding fond feelings for the hobbit, and might even wish for him to share his bed in a more passionate way.

But even if the princes found humor in the situation, they cared too much for their uncle (who had been taken the role as their father since their real one had died) to launder his private life like that especially when they were in a city of men… maybe it would change when they got on the road, and were only surrounded by their company, but for now they kept their mouths shut, and just send the rest of the company secretive smiles.

They left Bree at sunrise (after a hearty breakfast) and the journey truly began.


End file.
